In the operation of a cyclone separator, a gas/particulate stream channels tangentially into a cyclone barrel. The circular shape of the barrel imparts a spinning, vortexed flow pattern to the gas/particulate mixture. The gas/particulate mixture travels first to the walls of the barrel, then down along the conical section to the dust outlet. The conical shape of the cyclone separator increases the velocity of the gas/particulate mixture until a vortex is reached and particle free gas starts to rotate up in an inner air column. The high tangential velocity and the decreasing radius of the path create a substantial centrifugal force. This centrifugal force separates the dust from the gas stream due to the difference in density. The particulate exits at the bottom of the separator through a dust port. The gas exits through a gas outlet pipe at the top of the cyclone separator. The effect of the unmitigated flow of hot gas and particles is erosion to the material comprising the barrel walls and cylinder.
Erosion takes place as a result of the impact of the gas borne particles. The particles strike the inner wall of the cyclone separator at a high velocity and scrape along the wall causing wear until friction consumes the kinetic energy of the particle and gravity causes the particle to drop into the collector.
Temperatures inside the cyclone range from 700 degrees to 900 degrees Fahrenheit. Humidity can be between 5% to 30%. The particle size can vary between 20 microns to 150 microns. The velocity of the incoming particulate ranges between 100 feet per second to 200 feet per second. These factors have made it difficult to provide suitable protection to the inner wall of the separator.
Liners on the cyclone walls have been used to mitigate the effect of the abrasive particulate and provide some protection to the inner wall. Variable environmental conditions contribute to the suitability of various liners. Material used to protect the walls of the cyclone must withstand the harsh conditions present within the cyclone separator.
It has been known to use hardplate steel and ceramic tile as liners to protect the inner wall. However, the hardplate wears quickly and causes downtime to the cyclone separator for necessary replacement. The ceramic tile wears relatively well, but adhesion problems are experienced due to the thermal cycling of the separator. During use, the separator reaches up to 900 degrees Fahrenheit. It then cycles back to room temperature when idle. This thermal cycling causes the adhesion to fail and the tiles become detached from the inner wall, leaving the parent metal of the inner wall exposed.